


Love Potions

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aromantic, F/F, F/M, Gay, Happy Ending, Lesbian Character, Love, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic, Queer Character, Short, True Love, Unrequited Lust, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: The witch arrived in the village on a Sunday.That surprised many of the villagers who associated Sunday with God and therefore something that witches would naturally avoid.But the witch did not mind in the least.She settled in the village green, unhitched her horse from her brightly painted caravan, and hung up a sign advertising her wares.In a flowing, extravagant, lettering it read: Love Potions: Made By A Real Witch.--Love Potions that work, but not necessarily how the buyer intended.Or: How a Witch Fleeced a Village by Selling Love Potions Even Though They Work
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Love Potions

The witch arrived in the village on a Sunday. 

That surprised many of the villagers who associated Sunday with God and therefore something that witches would naturally avoid.

But the witch did not mind in the least.

She settled in the village green, unhitched her horse from her brightly painted caravan, and hung up a sign advertising her wares.

In a flowing, extravagant, lettering it read: Love Potions: Made By A Real Witch.

The preacher called a village meeting in the church that fateful Sunday.

"No one," he snarled, "Is to go near that woman and her devil’s handiwork!"

The villagers all nodded and made sounds of agreement.

They would not go to the witch for love potions they all publicly vowed.

Richard, the miller's son, was the first to sneak to the witch's caravan in the middle of the night.

"I need a potion," he told her in a hushed whisper as she looked down at him from the step of the caravan.

"Do ye?"

"I want Mary Bright to fall in love with me. She's already spurned my hand, but I know she is meant to be mine. She just needs an extra shove." Richard had once claimed to be Mary's friend, but when she had rejected his offer of courting he pushed and pushed and so she had pushed him away.

"I see." Probably better than Richard wanted her to. She reached into the caravan and produced a bottle of bright blue liquid.

"Put three drops into her food and all the love she has inside will pour out of her." The witch declared handing it over once the boy passed her some coin.

Richard visited Mary on her father's farm with the excuse of bringing them their flour. He timed it right when he knew she'd be plating the midday meal.

"Away with you, Richard Miller. I have no need for your honeyed words," she said as she laid out the plates.

"Oh aye. So you say." He said with a sly smile, "I'll be gone soon don't you worry." 

She glared at him, but turned her back to call her extensive family inside to eat and Richard took his chance, and put three drops into her food. Having eaten there in the past and he knew full well where she sat.

He then allowed himself to be kicked out, smug in the knowledge he would have Mary.

Mary sat at the table with her family and began to eat. She was suddenly overcome by an abiding sense of love that could not be contained.

"Ma, Pa, everyone?" She asked looking at her many brothers, sisters, nieces and nephews, as well as her parents.

"Yes, Mary?" 

"I love all of you so, so deeply. I reckon I'm the luckiest girl in the village to have a family so wonderful." Mary continued, "And my friends! Nora and Rose and Tommy. Well I reckon I love them as much as I love anyone...and Rose and Tommy's little one I love as if she were my own."

"That's real nice to hear Mary." Her mother said approvingly, "I'm just happy my daughter is so happy with her life." 

"But ain't there a fella you love?" Mary's older sister asked.

Mary thought about it.

"No Bea, I reckon I have enough love in my life. I don't mind being an old spinster. Little James is gonna take over the farm one day, after Pa and Big James are off in heaven. I reckon my time is better spent helping out here and there. Lord knows, we always have a baby to look after." 

"Well that's just fine." Her father replied, silently relieved he didn't have to pay another dowry.

"Well heck, I don't mind that neither Mary. You sure do know how best to tend to the bees and you cook a real fine meal. Makes it a heck of a lot easier for my Lettie." Her brother Big James said. He was a simple soul who loved his sister, and also knew his wife could not cook worth a darn.

Satisfied and happy the Brights went back to their meal, with Mary thinking that she should visit her friends and tell them how much they meant to her soon.

Mary and Nora ended up living together in a little cottage on the Farms property. The dearest of friends and much loved part of the Bright family.

  
  
  


The next to seek out the help of the witch was Mandy the blacksmith's daughter.

"I need a potion," she told the witch who was sitting on a stump by her caravan and smoking under the starlight.

"Do ye now?" The witch asked before blowing a smoke ring into the sky.

"Billy Sykes who works in the shop is the handsomest lad in the whole village. I want him to fall in love with me."

"Hmmm. I hear ye. Do ye have coin?" The witch asked and when the girl held out her money the witch passed her a small vial of brilliant green liquid.

"Slip this into his drink and he'll soon be bringing flowers to his true love." The witch declared and the girl left happily. 

The next evening Mandy came across Billy having an after-work drink with the shop owner's son Mark. 

"Good evening Billy, Mark." Mandy said nodding to both young men who were sat outside the village inn with a drink at both their elbows.

"Mandy." Billy replied with a respectful nod.

"Good evening to ye," Mark added with a polite smile.

"Look at you too, thick as thieves as always. Don't you see enough of each other at the shop?" Mandy asked.

"Nope." Billy replied simply.

"With Pa's rheumatism getting to him and Ma being up in heaven already, God rest her soul, it's a real blessing that Billy here can help me in the shop. 'sides we've always been livin' outta each other's pockets since we were knee high. T'ain't gonna change anytime soon I reckon. Will it Billy?" Mark added cheerfully, turning to his companion for confirmation.

"Nope" Billy confirmed.

Mandy, who had been easing closer, looked a little annoyed.

"Well at some point yer gonna getcha yerself a wife and then things'll change a bit."

"I don't reckon so. Billy?" Mark said doubtfully.

"Not likely." 

Mandy managed to slip the potion into Billy's drink when the two were regarding each other. 

"Well maybe you'll change yer mind" Mandy said with a smile before flouncing off happily.

  
  


Billy, never one for words, went very quiet after having his drink.

"Penny for yer thoughts, Billy?" Mark asked as they walked back towards Billy's house from the inn.

"Can we go walk by the river?" Billy asked instead of answering directly.

"Well sure. Don't see why not." Mark replied easily, always happy to spend more time with his friend. 

They walked a little ways together under the starlight when Billy suddenly stopped and picked a daisy from the grass and twirled it between his fingers.

"Billy?" Mark asked, stopping and turning to face his friend.

"I ain't good with words," Billy began nervously, "You know that Mark, better than anyone in this here village. I don't hold much with doing what's expected of me neither. But, well, some things need to be said and some things need to be done right." 

"Okay Billy, I'm listening." Mark said with a small smile that Billy couldn't quite return.

"I just." Billy stopped and stared hard at the flower before taking a deep breath and holding out the daisy to Mark who took it with bemusement.

"I... don't know much about romance, having been in love with you since we were twelve, but I know yer supposed to give yer sweetheart flowers when you confess. Ah hell, Mark, I love you. Like love you like I'm suppos'ta love a girl. It's always been you Mark, and e'en if you punch me now it'll always be you." 

Mark stared at the daisy and then up at Billy.

"Yer in love with me?" He whispered.

"That's the long an' short of it yea." Billy confirmed nervously and Mark's face slowly morphed from shock to a goofy grin of happiness.

"Billy, I am gonna kiss you so much right now." He declared and did just as he said. 

They smiled and laughed and then walked back towards the village past the witch who smiled to herself. 

Billy and Mark ran the store for the rest of their lives together. Living together as "confirmed bachelors" and happy as anything.

  
  


"I need a potion." This time it was Matthew Pike, the richest farmer in the village. 

"Do ye?" The witch asked in a bored tone as she pet one of the village cats that were lounging around her caravan.

"The carpenter's young wife, Rose. I want to seduce her. I want her to want me desperately."

The witch sighed and held out her hand.

"I'll be wanting coin." 

Matthew put a coin in her hand but she just stared at him with her hand held out until he put quite a few more coins in her hand.

Then they were whisked away and she produced a vial of deep red.

"Put this potion in her drink and her passion will be released."

And the farmer left satisfied.

The next day Matthew Pike paid a visit to the carpenter and his wife. 

He made a request for a new table and chairs to be made before demanding a drink.

"I can get it for you Mr. Pike. T'ain't no issue," the carpenter, Tommy Johnson, offered.

"No no, I want you working on that table right away. I'll just go bother your good lady wife." Matthew said and Tommy looked worried for a moment.

"Just not for too long please, sir. Our Lily is napping come this time of day." 

"Just for a moment, you have my word" 

Matthew slipped into the kitchen behind Rose who was stirring something at the stove, her young daughter sleeping in a little nest of blankets safely out of the way. 

He slid a hand around Rose's waist only for her to smack it away.

"I don't care how much money you have, you ain't my husband and I won't be having any funny business," Rose declared.

"None of that, my darling Rosie. Can't you soften a bit?" Matthew asked trying to reach for her again only to have his hand twisted away by her strong hand.

"I am not your darling anything Matthew Pike, and may I remind you that I am June Cranbrook's daughter and I can and will break your hand if you touch me again."

June Cranbrook feared no man for good reason, and Eddie Cranbrook was only slightly less feared. Their daughter had not fallen far from the tree.

Matthew relented at that point but did slip the potion into the drink of water she had near at hand. 

He left leering to himself. 

At lunch Tommy noticed that Rose seemed to be antsy, fidgeting slightly. 

"What's wrong love?" He asked in concern.

"Do you have much work on this afternoon Tommy?" She asked instead of answering.

Tommy scratched his chin.

"Well I've got a few jobs but nothing that can't wait a li'l bit. Why?"

I was just thinkin' that I could take Lily up to see Mary, see if she wouldn't mind watching her for a few hours." And then Rose looked up and met his eye and Tommy blushed brightly.

"Aye, I reckon that's a fine idea."

In a few months time Rose was pleased to discover that their much longed for second child was well on the way.

  
  


That Saturday night another person approached the witch. 

"I need a potion."

The witch looked up from her needlework and laughed quietly.

"Do ye now preacher." 

"The inn-keeper's daughter. I want her. I have coin." 

The witch eyed the coins the preacher had stolen from the offerings with disgust.

"I ain't takin' your coin. But here." She passed him a vial of pale gold liquid.

"One drop of this will have her seeking forbidden love."

And the preacher left satisfied.

That communion he let a drop fall into the host he fed to Dora, the inn-keeper's bright eyed daughter. 

Her eyes flashed and he felt unholy excitement.

Dora however had other plans.

She had approached Sissy Pike and asked to walk with her after church. They made their way to the graveyard behind the church.

"Sissy, oh my lovely Sissy." Dora said clasping her lover's hands in her own, "I cannot deny my heart any longer. Tonight! We must leave tonight! I cannot put off our plans any longer."

Sissy held her lover's hands tightly. 

"I have been saving money but I do not have enough. But I know where my father keeps the key and his money box! But will your aunt take us in my dearheart?" Sissy asked, both excitement and fear running through her.

"I know she will Sissy!" Dora proclaimed.

"Then tonight my love." 

That night while the preacher waited in the dark church Dora and Sissy were fleeing under cover of darkness with the contents of Matthew Pike's moneybox and his two finest horses.

The two young lovers would live a long and happy life in a far city working in the inn run by Dora's aunt. Who, along with her lover, were happy to have another couple to pass their Inn down to.

  
  


But before their breathless flight a young woman approached the witch as she hitched her horse to the caravan that Saturday evening.

"Do ye come seeking a potion preacher's daughter?" The witch asked, not turning around.

"No."

"Then mab ye seek to preach hellfire?" The witch asked, now turning with an amused look before pulling a dogend from behind her ear and lighting it.

"No."

"Well what seek ye?"

Tansy, the preacher's daughter paused thoughtfully. 

"You gave Richard a potion to ensnare Mary Bright, but she still walks by him. Ignoring his every plea," she began

"Aye, she let out all the love she had inside 'er. Turned out there weren't none for 'im." The witch replied with a smile.

"You gave Mandy a potion to steal the heart of Billy Sykes, and yet he still don't say more'en two words to her." Tansy pushed.

"Aye, but he did give flowers to 'is true love. Just t'wasn't 'er." The witch said and Tansy remembered seeing Mark with a daisy in his buttonhole the next day. 

"You gave Matthew Pike a potion to seduce Mrs Johnson."

"That woman is mighty passionate 'bout 'er 'usband ain't she?" The witch was full on grinning now.

Tansy smiled back before remembering herself.

"You gave my father a potion to hurt Dora." 

The witch's smile fell and she looked serious.

"He ain't be touching a hair on that girl’s head. I promise ye that. She ain't gonna be hurt none or my name ain't Bonnie Ann. My potions don't hurt no one. They just help push love that's already there," the witch declared.

Tansy was quiet for a moment as she thought over the witch's words.

"Could you hurt someone with a potion? No love potion but ain't you know any curses? To hurt someone as deserves it?"

The witch's smile was no longer a thing of mirth. It was a thing of edges and poison.

"I ain't the one to brew the thing you need. But I sure as hell can teach it." 

The next morning in the village there was an uproar when the preacher was found dead in the church, his face black and twisted in pain. 

It was so shocking that between that and the disappearance of Sissy Pike and Dora Thatcher that almost no one noticed that Tansy, the preacher's quiet daughter, had also disappeared. 

  
  


The witches arrived in the village on a Sunday. 

That surprised many of the villagers who associated Sunday with God and therefore something that witches would naturally avoid.

But these witches did not mind in the least.

They settled in the village green. The young one unhitched their horse from their brightly painted caravan, as the old one hung up a sign advertising their wares.

In a flowing, extravagant, lettering it read: Love Potions: Made By Real Witches. 

**Author's Note:**

> A short story I wrote around Christmas about love Potions working exactly as the maker intended but without hurting anyone


End file.
